


When The Stars Align

by JuliaMontague2020 (Lavenderfreak), Lavenderfreak, MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Category: 24 (TV), Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: 24 - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Happy Ending, International Fanworks Day 2021, deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/JuliaMontague2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: Julia Montague is about to become Prime Minister, when she meets David Budd at a coffee shop. She and Budd are reunited,  once she becomes Prime Minister, when Budd is assigned as her PPO after the first of October train attack. Budd is assigned as her PPO to protect the new Prime Minister from a variety of threats as she pushes the controversial Ripa 18. As the threats pile up, Julia discovers she is willing to risk her career and end her long dead marriage for a chance at true love.Meanwhile, Julia Montague's friend and mentor, disgraced President, Allison Taylor is  adjusting to life since her Presidency and pardon by President Hayworth. She is also adjusting to life with her long time adviser and now fiancee, Ethan Kanin as she advises the new Prime Minister on both politics and love.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague, Ethan Kanin/Allison Taylor, Julia Montague/Roger Penhaligon
Comments: 85
Kudos: 90





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bodyguard and 24 Crossover. This is set in a alternative universe, where Julia Montague is about to become Prime Minister and is still married to Rodger, when she meets David. Don't worry the later chapters will align closer to canon. The reason I decided to write this work is, I believe David Budd and Julia Montague and Allison Taylor and Ethan Kanin all deserve better. I am still writing another fan fiction, so the chapter posting may be sporadic.
> 
> Also check out an original short story I wrote: https://www.wattpad.com/890553592-the-london-affair-a-dream
> 
> Read my others works here:
> 
> A James Bond Fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666
> 
> Here is the summary to my James Bond Fanfic:
> 
> In a post-No Time to Die universe, James Bond still reeling from Madeleine Swann's betrayal has met his match in Jayne, a young, brilliant, damaged CIA agent. James instantly falls for the beautiful Jayne and in an uncharacteristic move marries her. James and Jayne are no sooner back from their honeymoon, when they learn that their respected agencies are far from happy about their marriage and that they are grounded from all missions indefinitely. That makes matters worse when they realize that the mission, they met on is far from over. In a mission that leads them to Washington DC, both James and Jayne must confront their past and future. As the bodies and bombshells pile up, James struggles not to fall victim to past mistakes as he wrestles with the question, is Jayne the right girl for him? Or will she betray him like the others?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010034/chapters/53058340#workskin
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351394
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733523/chapters/39251760
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813018/chapters/46911952
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615421/chapters/44140552
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722694/chapters/41811137
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Chapter One: The Coffee shop

West London: Four Months Earlier

“Have you tried the coffee here,” David Budd asked the tall beautiful brunette woman, who was standing behind him in line that day at a coffee shop in London. He had no clue why he spoke to her. She looked vaguely familiar but not necessarily friendly as her eyes scanned the shop. She smiled warmly at him.

“No, I was just in the area. Do you come here often,” she asked curious about the handsome man in front of her. This woman was Julia Montague, the current Home Secretary and likely Prime Minister. She was able to sneak away from her PPOs and her overbearing husband Rodger Penhaligon, the chief whip, for a few brief moments for the chance to grab a cup of coffee. Her marriage with Rodger had been long dead. She had long lived a separate life from him, they didn’t even share the same flat but for the sake of politics, they stayed together. Julia was planning on challenging the current Prime Minister for number ten. Though, she knew this would greatly anger Rodger, he wouldn’t divorce her, he loved being close to power. The current Prime Minister was so weak that any challenge would end his political career! Her attention was soon brought back to the handsome man in front of her.

“Yes, I like it,” he replied in a matter of fact tone.

“What’s good here,” she asked in a flirty tone as she twisted a lock of her hazelnut brown hair?

“What do you like,” he responded in the same flirty tone?

“You’re one of those blokes aren’t you? I'm not the picky type!”

“I like that not picky, anything with the espresso is good here You look like you could use a jolt!”

Upon this she smiled and said “I'll make a note to get the espresso!”

“David by the way,” he said as he extended his hand?

Oh God, he was doing names but nevertheless being intrigued by this man called David, she extended her hand too and smiled and said “Julia Montague!”

With these words, Julia Montague, it clicked for him. She was the Home Secretary, the woman, who was about to become Prime Minister. He knew he should hate her, like he hated all politicians but he just couldn’t, there was something about her that mesmerized him. He was just about to ask her if she wanted to sit with him, once they got their coffees when suddenly a man with a bloodless face and angry eyes appeared. David recognized this man as Rodger Penhaligon, Julia’s hapless husband. Before Julia could say anything, Rodger yelled “what the bloody hell are you doing here? What were you thinking escaping from your PPOs like this?”

“Rodger stop it,” Julia cried, he was embarrassing her. At this she sighed and paused for a moment before saying “you know what, we’ll go.” At this she got out of line and started to follow Rodger as David called “it was good to meet you, Home Secretary!”

She smiled at him and said “you too,” as she and Rodger slipped out the door.

As she and Rodger were riding in the back of the Jaguar limousine, she couldn’t help but think of the man at the coffee shop! She was mesmerized by him! There was something special about him! She wished she had met him before she met Rodger. Of course, over the years of their loveless marriage, both she and Rodger had various affairs but that man from the coffee shop was something more than a hookup. Julia being a devotee to truth and logic scoffed at the notion of love at first sight but maybe there was such a thing. As crazy as it sounded there was something between her and that man, she just knew it, though she also knew she would never see him again.

Her friend, Allison Taylor, disgraced former U.S. President, had told her that she felt the same way about the man, she was now engaged to, Ethan Kanin, her former chief of staff, when she first met him. Allison had been married to a Rodger type character named Henry, he had divorced her, when Allison had decided that even the family of the President was not above the law. Allison had once told Julia that though she was in love with Henry at the time, she knew, when her bright blue eyes first locked with Ethan's, that she loved him. Ethan would later tell her the same thing! And maybe the Prime Minister to be, could allow herself for a second to think that maybe something like that could happen to her, maybe something like that could happen to her and that mesmerizing man, David!


	2. The PPO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia becomes Prime Minister and discovers she has already met her new PPO and Allison Taylor relives the events that led to her resignation!

Chapter Two: The PPO

The car with the American flag approached 10 Downing street late that brisk October 5th evening. However the car didn’t park at the world’s most famous door but rather at 11 Downing street where the Prime Minister lived in a four bedroom flat. Days before Julia was elected leader of the Conservative party and received the Queen’s permission to form a government, she had done it, she was Prime Minister.

The car, a jaguar limousine contained former President Allison Taylor and her fiancée and former chief of staff, Ethan Kanin. Allison had known Julia since Julia was a mere girl, a teenager actually! Julia had been in a program that allowed students to intern for a member of Parliament one semester and the next with a member of the American Congress in Washington, DC . For her semester in America, Julia had been assigned to Allison’s father William Willard, a U.S. Senator from the state of California. Allison, had been newly married to a young lawyer named Henry Taylor and was studying law herself at Georgetown, was working part time in her father’s office when she met Julia. Though she was eleven years Julia’s senior they became fast friends and confidantes. Allison had done it all first. The year after Julia’s internship with Senator Willard, he lost his seat in the Senate. However, just six short years later at thirty-four, Allison won back her father’s seat in the Senate. To celebrate such an achievement, her father had given her a silver bracelet. As a young Senator , she had advised Julia on her first run for Parliament. She had even advised Julia on her marriage to Rodger, telling her she shouldn’t rush into it. It was the only time Julia didn’t listen to her. Julia was even the Godmother to Allison’s children, Olivia, who was in federal prison and Rodger, who had been killed trying to stop a terrorist attack.   
And when Allison became President, Julia flew out to DC and proudly stood by her friend along with Ethan, Henry and Allison’s son Rodger. So it was no question that Allison would come to England to celebrate with Julia during this monumental time. Allison wanted to be with one of her oldest friends as she was elevated to the heights of power in England but she wasn’t sure how much help she could be.

Eighteen months ago, Allison had resigned from the Presidency of the United States. She had strayed from her principled beliefs and attempted to cover up the Russians’ involvement in the killing of a foreign leader on US soil. Allison did this to salvage a peace treaty, a treaty that needed the support of the Russians. At this point in her life the treaty was all Allison had. She had no one, her son had been killed, her daughter was in jail, Henry had divorced her and Ethan had just suffered a heart attack. The treaty was the only thing left in Allison’s life, she needed this treaty. That was how she wrongly justified the cover up for the few hours she went along with it. She was going to take the cover up to the signing ceremony until she saw a video by a rogue ex counter-intelligence agent that went by the name of Jack Bauer. This video made her see the error of her ways and right when the treaty was about to be signed, she exposed the cover-up to the world and resigned from the Presidency.

After this her life hit rock bottom, she had nothing and no one. However, her life began to change when she was pardoned by her former Vice President Mitchell Hayworth. This was seen as highly controversial but Hayworth explained that Allison was different from former President Richard Nixon that she exposed everything and by doing such an act she exposed the Russians. However, the idea to pardon Allison did not originate with Hayworth but with his new chief of staff Ethan Kanin!

Ethan and Allison were reunited when on pure impulse Ethan went to her Capitol Hill home in Washington DC. There he revealed that he was behind the pardon and soon after this reveal, they became a couple and eventually got engaged.

Allison and Ethan hand in hand got out of the car, they were quickly ushered into the flat, where Rodger greeted them coldly. He didn’t much care for Allison and the feeling was mutual. He then curtly told Ethan and Allison that Julia was still working in her office and would be up in a bit.

Meanwhile Julia was listening to her assistant, Rob MacDonald babble about the poll numbers for RIPA 18. Julia looked up at him and boldly cried “ I want the country!” At this another aide appeared. “Ma’am can you spare a few seconds to meet your new PPO?”

At this Julia let out a heavy sigh and said “send him in!” Within a second, the new PPO entered the room and her world was forever changed. All she could do was stare. The new PPO was the man of her dreams, the man she had been dreaming about for the past four months, the man from the coffee shop. Her new PPO was David, the man she had fallen in love with upon first sight!


	3. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David's reunion does not go as planned and Allison remembers when she and Ethan were first reunited after her resignation!

Chapter Three: Love At First Sight

As he caught her stare, David couldn’t believe the reality of the whole matter. When she had left the coffee shop, he thought he would never see her again but that didn’t stop him from thinking about her. Though he was trying to make things work with his estranged wife Vicky, Julia had taken his thoughts hostage. He just thought this was a fantasy, he never thought he was going to be in her presence again. However, a fateful train ride where he had stopped a terrorist attack had made it possible for him to be on her protection team. It was after this train ride, that the powers that be, thought he would be the perfect officer to protect a Prime Minister that was getting multiple threats.

Her office was filled with staff. At first she was so stunned, she couldn’t find the words to speak. However, she finally found the words, “can everyone leave for a moment, I would like to get to know my new PPO.” Her staff obeyed her and within seconds, she found herself alone with David as she did that day at the coffee shop.

Wearing a gray suit, she was sitting in her chair, the Prime Minister looked like an intimidating goddess. He stammered “do I say it’s a pleasure ma’am or do you remember me perhaps?”

At this they locked eyes, Julia’s mind began to wander. How would she play this? Did she want her new PPO to know that from the moment she met him, he had been filling her every waking moment? Did she really want him to know that she thought she could actually be in love with him from their one meeting?

She stared at him a moment longer before saying “yes, I remember you. David the bloke that thought I could use a jolt. Surname,” she asked as she got up from her seat, walked over to a drink cart that was to the side of the chair and began to pour herself a drink.

“Budd, ma’am,” replied David.

At this Julia walked over to David and extended her hand and said “Julia Montague, how do you do?”

David smiled and took her hand and shook it and said “PS David Budd, ma’am!” They stared into each other’s eyes, it was a deep intense, passionate stare. Julia fearing that she was revealing her true feelings for David quickly pulled away.

“You probably thought you would never see me again,” she stated.

“No ma’am I did not."

“I would like to get to know you better, so is there a Mrs. Budd,” she asked as she walked back to her drink cart? She was hoping that the answer would be no.

“Yes Ma’am, Vicky,” he replied.

Her face fell as she replied “Oh.” Of course, a nice man like him would be married. She was a fool to believe he was flirting with her that day at the coffee shop.

“We have two children,” he remarked proudly.

“Oh what are their names,” she asked regaining her composure, after learning that the man she had fallen in love with upon first sight was married. And from what she could gather he seemed happily married, unlike her.

“Ella and Charlie,” he said in a tone that showed that they were his world.

“Oh,” she replied thinking that she had lost her chance at something better than Rodger before it even began.

Meanwhile in the flat above number 11, Rodger had ushered Allison and Ethan into a parlor type room. He too walked over to a drink cart and held up a bottle of scotch, “ we don’t have beer or bourbon or whatever you bloody American hillbillies drink. So do you two want scotch?”

“Yes, scotch would be fine,” replied Allison as she and Ethan sat on a blue sofa in the center of the room.

As Rodger handed both her and Ethan glasses of scotch, an aide came in. Rodger violently turned to the aide and asked “where is my wife?”

“You mean the Prime Minister,” corrected Allison in her unique southern accent as she sipped her scotch. Though her father was from California, her mother was from Tennessee.

Rodger didn’t reply to this but rather responded with a hateful look. The aide unfazed by this exchange said “the Prime Minister is forthcoming , she is just meeting with her PPO.”

“I see,” replied Rodger as the aide turned to leave. “Well since she’s going to be popping by soon, I'm going to bed, you two don’t need me to entertain you,” he said as he left the room.

“Thank God,” cried Allison once Rodger left. She hated Rodger.

“Didn’t you try to talk her out of marrying him,” asked Ethan as he put his hand on Allison’s knee.

“Yes, he’s horrible for her. At least I was in love with Henry but Rodger is just like how Henry turned out to be.”

“Henry went out of his way to hurt you during the divorce,” replied Ethan as he drank the scotch.

“He did, but all of that is over now. We’re together and that’s all that matters. Remember when you first came to me after my resignation?”

“Yes,” replied Ethan as both his and Allison’s thoughts were drawn to the past of a year ago, when one cold day, Ethan arrived at her 508 A Street apartment in Capitol Hill. In the aftermath of her resignation, Allison retreated to the Capitol Hill apartment, where she would drink wine and watch CNN analyze her ruined Presidency. Presidential pardons are often unceremonious affairs and this was no exception. Allison found out that she was pardoned like the rest of the American public via the news! No one from the Hayworth Administration had reached out to her prior to the pardon, not even Ethan. But the pardoning of Allison was something Ethan had privately lobbied Hayworth to do. But he never thought he would tell Allison, he hadn’t spoken to her since he resigned hours before she gave up the presidency. However, as he left the White House that evening, he told his security team to drive to Allison’s apartment, he knew where she lived from an old contact.

Though she had resigned in disgrace and even tried to refuse secret service protection, she nevertheless had a few secret service agents stationed outside of her home. He got out of the SUV and told them he was there to see the former President. Allison was watching her ex-husband on CNN tell the world that Hayworth should be impeached for pardoning a criminal like Allison. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. She never had visitors and was wondering if it was her agents telling her of a security concern. She was shocked when she saw Ethan standing at the door. “Allison,” he said in a familiar tone.

“Ethan if you’re here to say, how horrible I am and how I should be in jail, don’t worry, Henry’s on CNN this moment saying the exact same thing. I know how horrible I am and I’m sorry. I can’t believe I still loved him so long after our divorce.” However, seeing Ethan at her door, caused her suppressed feelings for him to come rushing to the surface.

“You’re not a horrible person. You made a mistake, a horrible mistake. I refuse to believe that we should be defined by our biggest mistakes. Pay for them yes, but not be defined by them. I think you paid for yours. That’s why I told Hayworth he should pardon you.”

“Wait, you’re the one behind this?”

“Yes.”

“Ethan, I didn’t ask for this.”

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I did it.”

“Ethan, I don’t know what to say.”

“I guess I shouldn’t have told you. I don’t know what caused me to come here. It’s getting late,” he said as he turned to leave.

“Ethan no,” she said as she grabbed his hand. “This probably sounds ridiculous but you’re the one that has always been there for me. For years, I was blinded by my love for Henry that I never saw you. I love you Ethan, I know I lost you and I probably will never see you again but I love you! I always have even when I was married to Henry, there was some part of me that loved you. And I’m so sorry I’m just telling you this now.”

Ethan stared at her blankly, he had loved her for years. Within seconds he pulled her towards him and they fell into a passionate kiss!

As Allison and Ethan were reliving the moment they became a couple, a shocked Julia was trying to brush off the fact that David was married. “Do you prefer David or Dave?”

“I answer to both, ma’am,” he replied.

“Want one,” she asked as she held up her drink.

“On duty ma’am,” he replied.

“Oh yes I see that,” she laughed to herself. “Sorry I had a horrid interview on the telly today, I'm not sure if you happened to catch it? I needed a drink after all of that!”

“I did,” he said in a defeated manner. He didn’t know how he could love someone with what he considered such horrible political views. “Did you mean what you said on telly? About the Middle East?”

“I don’t say what the people want to hear, I'm about doing the right thin and making the hard choices! You see the thing is David slash Dave, I don’t need you to vote for me just to protect me!” She was furious over his remarks. If she wanted someone to criticize her interviews, she would dream about Rodger. Maybe David/Dave wasn’t worth it, maybe he wasn’t the man she thought he was. At this an aide came through the door, “what,” Julia barked?

“Ma’am former President Allison Taylor and her fiancé Ethan Kanin are here, they’re expecting you in the parlor,” replied the aide.

“All right, I’m on my way,” she replied as the aide left. “ So my friends are here, are you going to escort me to the parlor in the flat next door?”

“Yes,” replied David in a deflated manner, he had been disappointed by her so far, she wasn’t how he imagined.

“What’s behind this door,” he asked a few minutes later as they reached the parlor?

“The parlor where my friends are. Seriously, I have been expecting my friends for a long time now, there are no terrorists behind this door, so I need you to fuck off. No offense,” she replied as she marched to the door.

“None taken,” replied David in an annoyed manner as Julia disappeared into the parlor to be greeted by Allison and Ethan.


	4. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodger and Rob begin to hatch a scheme that will destroy Julia's career!

Chapter Four: Schemes

“Allison,” Julia cried as she ran to Allison’s open embrace  
.  
“Julia,” she cried as Julia fell into her arms. “Who was that,” she asked? “Who were you talking to?”

“My new PPO, my married PPO,” replied Julia bitterly as she turned to greet Ethan.

It was now two in the morning, Julia was sitting with Allison drinking scotch, Ethan had gone to bed. “But seriously Julia are you going to stake your whole political career on this RIPA 18,” Allison asked as she sipped her scotch?

“Yes because if I don’t go for the kill I’ll appear weak and lose my career that way. Allison, you lost everything, I have nothing to lose. My career is the only thing I have left. And the only person who, I could slightly entertain risking my career for, is married,” screamed Julia. “At least you found love with someone, who truly cares about you, all I have is a cruel husband who never loved me and only loves power!”

All Allison could hear was the word married! “Married,” she asked? “Are you talking about the PPO? But you just met him? Wait a minute… the PPO was the man at the coffee shop, the one you told me about?”

“Yes he was, but it’s a mute point, since for four months I have been dreaming about somebody else’s husband. I've been a bloody fool Allison, it’s late and it’s been a long day and I’m tired, I'm going to bed. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning,” declared Julia as she walked out of the room.

The sun was shining through the guestroom where Allison and Ethan were sound asleep. They were awoken by Rodger yelling sarcastically “interesting TV interview, you must be very proud of yourself!”

“Rodger, if it’s all right with you, I really need to get going,” they heard Julia yell. 

“So you can go on TV and ruin the party just to promote what will more than likely be a very short tenure as Prime Minister.”

“Is there a point to this conversation,” Julia yelled. At this Allison quickly got out of the bed and threw on a blue robe over her blue silk pajamas and walked out into the hallway, the screaming was coming from the parlor. She saw David, who had arrived for duty a few minutes prior, enter the room. She followed him into the room as she heard him say “Ma’am you need to go, you’re going to be late to address Parliament. Sir the Prime Minister needs to get going.”

“Mind your necking,” snarled Rodger. “You work for us! The point is I’m not only your husband but I’m also the fucking chief whip and we are trying to take the center ground but you are hijacking this whole bill to make it everything you want. The thing is if you get everything you want, conservatives will be ruined in this country because of you. As whip my loyalty is to the party not you. If you continue on this path to ruin the party for a little shameless self-promotion for this disastrous tenure as Prime Minister, I could end your career. I could tell all of them to vote against RIPA 18. It would be akin to a vote of no confidence and get your ass out of office and I’ll remain unscathed,” screamed Rodger.

“Ma’am we need to get going,” called David.

This infuriated Rodger, he turned to Julia and said “ can’t you call off your monkey, throw him some nuts!”

At this David replied “I’m mixed race,” much to everyone’s shock.

“Rodger,” cried Allison as the others in the room finally became aware of her presence. “I think that’s your cue to leave,” as Rodger began to walk out of the room. 

Before he left the room, he turned to Julia and asked “ do you want to be a disgrace like her?” At this, he left.

“Are you,” Julia asked hoping Rodger hadn’t just caused a lawsuit?

“No ma’am,” he said with a smile as Julia shot him a slight half smile as Allison giggled.

“Finally someone that stands up to Rodger,” commented Allison. “Sergeant, the Prime Minister will be out in a moment, I just need to talk to her.” Upon this David smiled a small smile and left the room.

Once he left, Allison turned to Julia and said “find out if he’s happily married, I like him. He gives Rodger hell.” Julia smiled again and walked out to join David.

It was now twelve and Julia was addressing Parliament, when Rob, her hapless assistant appeared in Rodger’s office. Rodger was watching Julia’s say “And what will be the cost of failing to prevent the next attack?”

“Wanted to see me sir,” asked Rob?

“Yes come in. She’s embarrassing us and destroying the party in the process. I thought when she became Prime Minister we could control her but that’s not happening and she’s going to ruin the party and ruin our careers. I think it’s time for Prime Minister Montague to leave number ten!”

“Do we want to do something that rash? Rodger, I think at this point I spend more time with her than you. Her bark is worse than her bite. Threats make her worse, what if we try to reason with her but we do it somewhere public so she doesn’t make a scene. What about the Ledbury tonight, she likes that place, we both can talk to her there?”

“She’ll just bring the Americans with her or refuse to come.”

“What if we tell her, it’s the Americans wanting to have dinner with her but keep them distracted, so we can meet with her instead,” offered up Rob?

“How would we do that?”

“The American Ambassador James Heller is having a birthday party for his daughter Audrey tonight, the Prime Minister already sent over a gift. I understand that Mr. Kanin was good friends with the ambassador once, I think it’s time old friends be reunited and besides Ambassador Heller can congratulate Mr. Kanin on his engagement to President Taylor. I’ve done some work with the Ambassador; I’ll reach out to his office and have them issue the invite.

“All right, we’ll talk to her at the Ledbury tonight but if this fails, we are ending her time as Prime Minister. It’s threatening our own careers, we got her in to help our careers but if she’s going to hurt us then it’s time for her to go!”

It was later in the day and Julia was riding back to Ten Downing street with David, Rob and her driver Terry, she didn’t like having a large security detail and insisted on having the same one she did when she was Home Secretary. “So we're going to meet President Taylor and Mr. Kanin for dinner tonight at Ledbury,” Rob falsely informed her.

“Sounds great, I do love that place and I want to spend some more time with Allison,” replied Julia as David’s phone began to buzz!

He looked at the phone, and saw it was his estranged wife Vicky calling and dismissed the call. He quickly said “sorry ma'am.” The phone then buzzed again and he dismissed it. He said “sorry ma'am, I need to keep it on for work.” The phone began to buzz for a third time.

At this Julia softly said “I think you'd better answer that before it drives us all up the wall.

“Apologies Ma'am,” he said as he answered the phone and Julia could hear a woman fussing at him. She assumed it was his wife, so she stopped paying attention! Suddenly she heard his wife say “that special school hasn’t got a place for Charlie.” She instantly knew that they were talking about his son.

They arrived back at Ten Downing Street and Julia walked into her office and with David out of ear shot, told her assistant to contact the department of education.

It was seven as a SUV carried Allison and Ethan to the American Embassy. “I hope someone will tell Julia where we’re going, I haven’t had a chance to talk with her since this morning. So what did the people at the embassy say again?”

“They said that the Ambassador heard we were in town and wanted us to come to the party, so we can catch up,” Ethan replied in a nonchalant manner. 

“Don’t you think this is odd?” 

“No, James and I use to be pretty good friends, so he probably does just want to catch up.” 

“All right then but I don’t want to be away from Julia for too long, I didn’t like how Rodger was acting this morning.”

“But from what you told me, it sounded as if that PPO stood up to him. So he was the man from the coffee shop? What is she going to do? He's married!”

“I told her married doesn’t always mean happily. She’s married to a cruel man only for the sake of politics. I was married, even happily at one point and that didn’t stop us that night, we had always been attracted to each other,” replied Allison as her thoughts were taken to that night long ago.

It was almost funny to Allison, out of all of the cruel things Henry had done, she was the one to cheat. It was once and it was with Ethan. Allison was still a Senator, she was chairwoman of the Senate Committee on Select Intelligence, Ethan, who was Secretary of Defense for President Wayne Palmer, had just testified before the committee. At this point, they had been friends for years and had, for a lack of a better term, a crush on the other.

It was tradition for the committee to convene in Allison’s office after meetings for California wine. All of the committee members and Allison’s staff had just left the office. It had been a festive gathering, collectively all in attendance had polished off fifteen bottles of wine, with the chairwoman herself getting the most drunk. “That was compelling testimony Mr. Kanin,” she said in an almost flirty manner as she sat closer to Ethan than normal. 

“I’m glad you thought so Madam Chairwoman,” replied Ethan, who was also very drunk, in an equally flirty manner. “How’s Henry?”

“Do we really have to talk about him?”

“I didn’t know you two were having problems.”

“We’re not, he’s arguing a case before the Supreme Court in a few days, he’s been a little busy for me.”

“He always seems busy for you,” replied Ethan as he put his hand on Allison’s knee.

“That’s what I get for being married to one of the best civil rights attorneys in the country,” she replied wistfully as she could feel Ethan’s hot breath on her neck.

“He may be one of the best attorneys in the country but he’s a fool for ignoring you,” he said as he kissed her. At this passion took over!

Ethan and Allison never mentioned that night again, though they often thought of it, and Allison never told Henry. They soon arrived at the American Embassy, got out of the SUV and were quickly ushered inside. 

Julia and Rob, along with David, who was at a separate table were at the Ledbury. “You’ve just been under so much stress lately,” David heard Rob say as he poured water into her glass. Suddenly, David’s phone buzzed with a text. What he saw shocked him, it was a text from Vicky saying that she had received a call from all people, the department of education saying Charlie had gotten into the special school. He looked up at Julia, who was saying “don’t worry we'll order some wine when Allison and Ethan arrive.” At this a weird look went across Rob's face and Julia instantly knew. “They’re not coming,” she stammered as much to hers and David’s shock Rodger came to the table and kissed her on the head and said “good evening my dear, you look ravishing tonight,” he said in a voice filled with mockery.

Julia pulled away and cried “what the bloody hell?” 

“We need to talk about RIPA 18, the way it is now is simply not sustainable, it will never pass and it will destroy you. I'm sorry that we had to trick you but you need to come to your senses and we thought this would be best to do in a public place, so you couldn’t cause a scene, “ offered up Rob evenly, as Rodger rolled his eyes.

“I see,” snarled Julia. “You didn’t want me to cause a scene, while you two try to save your careers without giving a bloody damn about me or my career. You two just want to save your careers. You would be fine to destroy mine if you could figure out a way to salvage yours. If you don’t mind I'm going to take my leave,” she said as she grabbed the glass of water and poured it on Rodger! At this she left the restaurant with David and her security team behind her. 

Meanwhile at the American Embassy, all the talk was about the upcoming election in America, President Hayworth was more than likely going to lose to challenger Maine Senator Abigale Claremont. All present looked shocked when Allison and Ethan entered the room, except for the Ambassador! He was busy by the bar talking with his old friend Mike Novak. Allison and Ethan were getting Martinis when they heard the Ambassador say “Mike I support old Hayworth but I tell you, he committed political suicide by pardoning Taylor, I think Ethan Kanin lost his way by getting Hayworth to pardon her!” Novak, who had noticed the couple’s presence in the room became frozen. Ethan approached the Ambassador as Allison pulled out her phone and asked “what's the big idea here Ambassador, you invite us here just so you can insult my fiancée?”

“Ethan,” cried Heller in shock? “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you two were in the country!” The way he said it sounded so sincere.

Ethan was about to reply the word but, when Allison walked over to Ethan and said “ he's telling the truth darling!” She showed Ethan her phone with a text from Julia asking where they were and asking if Rodger tricked them too. At this Ethan knew the Ambassador had not known they were invited. “We need to go,” she declared as she caught Ethan's arm and then turned to Heller “thank you for your hospitality Ambassador!” They left the Embassy within minutes and were on their way to Ten Downing Street as Julia made her security team stop for fish and chips!


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David connect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being posted so late, I have a lot going on but I will post more regularly soon. I am writing a novel, so sometimes that takes my attention away from this story.

Chapter Five: Connection

Julia was beyond annoyed and ravenous when she and David entered the parlor with the fish and chips. She invited David to sit and eat and then went straight away and feasted on her food without another word. It didn’t dawn on her, that she and David were eating dinner alone. She nibbled on her chip wanting to forget the disaster that unfolded at the restaurant. She was deep in thought thinking how she was going to handle Rodger and Rob, obviously Rodger had yet to return home. Suddenly David, in his thick Scottish accent, said as he ate his food “this is very generous of you ma’am.”

“I’m just pleased you didn’t veto the idea for security reasons,” she said with a exhausted wave of her hands. “Are you pleased my night out was an unmitigated disaster, those damn bastards can go to bloody hell.”

“No, I’m not but there’s risk with being seen out in public,” he replied in a matter of fact tone.

This annoyed her, did he have eyes, had he seen what happened? Had he seen what people who were suppose to be loyal to her were doing? Had he seen what her husband was trying to do to her? This caused her to question how he got a storybook ending and she was living a nightmare. Upon this she snapped “easy to say when you’re happily married!”  
He gazed upon her sheepishly before replying “I’m separated!”

She was shocked! By all accounts she thought he seemed happily married but then again any marriage that wasn’t hers and Rodger’s seemed happy. Though she hated herself for thinking this, but now there was a glimmer of hope, even though it was at best a slight glimmer. But still she felt it akin to as if she had been wandering in the desert with no hope of water but now she could hear the running of a distant waterfall. 

Coming back to the present, she realized she might have seemed smug, so she quickly over-corrected “I didn’t mean to cause offense. I guess I just made the mistake of judging by my own standards.”

“The phone call with my wife…,” he quizzed in a friendly fashion?

“Yes, well you saw how my husband and I talk to each other and today we were civil. I hate to reveal this but sometimes when we were first married the cops had to be called…,” her face fell.

Trying to turn this somber moment back to a lighter tone, he smiled and said “don’t worry we have our moments, we’re just trying to keep it civil for the kids.”

“I see. How are they fairing,” she tried to ask in a detached tone. She didn’t want him to know how much she actually cared.

Suddenly as if he knew this was a guise , he stated happily “we had some good news about my son’s schooling.”

Still playing the role of the detached politician, she replied in an almost seductive voice as she lifted up her glass “then I’m glad.” It was at this moment, he realized he had feelings for her.

At this he replied “if you were involved in anyway, my family’s very grateful.”

“Well I got into politics to help people,” she said getting real with him for the second time that evening.

“Then why put up with all of that? Why put up with him? Do you believe that’s the best way to help people” he asked sincerely? And for the first time since being reunited with her, he felt that a woman like her deserved someone better. He was damaged, that was for sure, but he was better than Rodger; he would actually love her!

“Because of politics,” she answered shortly.

“But can’t you still be in politics and help people and just not be with him,” asked David?

“It would cause a scandal and more complications and that is something I don’t need right now.”

“But don’t you need something better, don’t you deserve better! Don’t you deserve someone that actually loves you,” he cried as Allison and Ethan walked into the parlor having returned from the ill-fated party at the American Embassy!


	6. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David connect even more due to a deadly situation!

Chapter Six: Danger

The spell between Julia and David was interrupted when Allison and Ethan entered the room. Julia wanted to reply but she simply couldn’t with Allison and Ethan in the room. She smiled and corrected “thank you but best not keep the back-up vehicles waiting.”

At this David sadly turned to see Allison and Ethan standing in the doorway. “Of course, ma’am,” he said as he got up. He was crestfallen, he thought that they were truly connecting. “Have a good night ma’am,” he said in a curt tone. He then turned to Allison and Ethan and grumbled “ma’am, sir,” he said as he left the room. 

“We didn’t mean for him to leave,” cried Allison. 

“I know you didn’t but I didn’t trust myself with him any longer,” Julia replied. “He’s separated.”

“He’s what,” cried Allison?

“He’s separated!”

“I heard that but did you two talk,” gasped Allison.

“What was I supposed to do? Say I’m hopelessly in love with you, marry me? I’m Prime Minister, I am not going to do that and you wouldn’t either. Besides I’m unfortunately not a free woman. Concerning that little slice of life, I want to apologize that you and Ethan got tangled up in all of this with Rodger and Rob,” she said as she got up from the couch.

“Where are you going,” called Allison?

“To bed, it’s been a long day,” snapped Julia as she marched to her bedroom!

She laid awake all night regretting that she didn’t tell David her true feelings. He too laid awake all night, analyzing his words, thinking he should have just told her his feelings for her. 

Meanwhile in the aftermath of the birthday party at the American embassy, Audrey Heller, the ambassador’s daughter was opening her birthday cards and talking with her father, James Heller. “I really think you put yourself in a bad position with the Prime Minister with your little comment about President Taylor. You, as well as everyone else in London and Washington, know how close they are.”

“Of course I do but I didn’t know Allison and Ethan were coming here tonight.”

“But still Allison and Ethan could tell the Prime Minister and she could relay the matter to President Hayworth and he could recall you. Further, if Hayworth loses in a month this slip isn’t going to endear you to Abigale Claremont, who could appoint someone else to the post,” cried Audrey as she paused upon opening one card. A funny look came over her face as she read the contents. 

“What,” asked Heller seeing the look that came over her face. She handed him the card, which he quickly read.

The card said “Prime Minister is in immediate danger. Don’t trust the police. Tell Allison Taylor!”

Audrey looked at her father, “it’s him!”

“Audrey, he's probably dead, the Russians probably killed him!”

‘But his last known location was London.” 

“This is probably where he died!”

“No I believe he's alive and he knows of a plot against the Prime Minister.”

“If you’re right, then why would he send you to talk to Taylor, he practically is responsible for ruining her career!”

“You could argue that he saved it. I’m going to meet with Taylor, I don’t care what you say, it’s her friend I think she needs to know. I need you to arrange a meeting with her!” 

“I can’t do that,” argued back Heller. 

“Yes you can, if nothing else maybe you can at least buy some good will!”

It was now morning and Julia was meeting with the heads of various security and intelligence agencies about the first of October attack at Westminster. Julia’s enemy from her days as Home Secretary, Anne Sampson, the head of the metropolitan police, was speaking. “If there are any learnings…,” Anne started to say.

“Please don’t say learnings,” snapped Julia. “Since you haven’t announced any new leads. I’m assuming you haven’t got any.”

“We’re still putting together a picture of events surrounding the attack,” replied Anne.

Julia hated being in the same room as Anne, she rolled her eyes as Anne made excuse after excuse on why the police didn’t detect the attempted first of October attack sooner. She resolved David was the only one who actually averted the attack if he wasn’t there, it would have been a much different story. She had enough of Anne and quickly declared “I think we’re done here,” as she got up and left the room leaving a stunned Anne.

She was riding back to Ten Downing street with David and her driver Terry, she was still furious at Anne. She suddenly noticed David sitting in the front passenger seat, she knew she had feelings for him and resolved to tell him later. 

David too resolved that he would tell her his true feelings as they drove along. Suddenly he heard her say “David, there is something I need to tell you but it needs to happen later…” 

However, David wasn’t able to respond because suddenly a bullet shot through the window killing Terry! This caused David to take over driving the car and caused blood to splatter on Julia’s white suit. Julia let out a scream!

Upon this David reassured her, ”it's okay ma'am., it’s all right!” His smoothing tone did nothing to quell her nerves. She kept screaming as more bullets pounded the car. David drove a like a maniac, telling her to keep her head down. She did as she was told fearing that they both were going to die and he would never know how much he meant to her or how much she loved him. 

As more bullets pounded the car, they stopped at a ominous white building. Huddled in the back seat screaming to herself, David reached out his hand. She grasped it and they locked eyes, she felt safe. Still holding her hand, “Julia,” he said forgetting formality, “you’ll be okay, I promise!” And it was at this point, she knew nothing bad would happen to her because he would keep her safe.


	7. Chapter Seven: I’m not the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected push from Allison, David and Julia use the events of the day to get closer and take their relationship to a point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a flashback chapter to show how Allison and Julia became friends?

Chapter Seven: I’m not the Queen

David entered the flat above Eleven Downing Street, he sighed it had been a whirlwind of a day. Whirlwind was the kind word to describe the day, it had been absolute hell. They could have been killed, he could have gotten her killed. She trusted him and he broke that trust. He was shaken as he walked to the door of Julia’s bedroom as Allison emerged.

“How is she,” he asked Allison? Allison called him asking him, though he was off duty for a few hours of much needed rest, to come to the flat at Eleven Downing Street. She had told him that Julia had wanted to see him.

“Not well, she is still shaken up, she can’t close her eyes all she sees is blood. And I think my presence is causing more harm than good, every time she looks at my lip, she can’t help but think of what happened to me and in turn what happened to her.”

When Allison was President, a group of terrorists were able to take control of the White House and took Allison and several White House staffers hostage. Included in the group was Jack Bauer, the same rogue agent who would soon bring about the end of Allison’s career. However on that day they were allies. It was actually Bauer’s quick thinking that saved Allison and the hostages. However, before Bauer was able to save the day, the leader of the group of hostiles wanted Allison to read a speech denouncing the United States. When she refused, the hostile slapped her face so hard that she acquired a scar on her lip that remained to this day!

“I remember watching about the attack on the White House, you demonstrated great courage that day,” replied David.

“I didn’t, Mr. Bauer did. His bravery saved many. You acted like him today from what she told me you were very brave! Thank you for saving my friend!”

“I was just doing my job ma'am!”

“You did it very well, if it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be sitting in her bedroom waiting for you. I heard the police were held back, all she had was you. So you saved the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, you did a great service to your country. Go see her.” At this Allison smiled a small smile as she disappeared.

Once Allison was gone, David opened the door and walked inside. Julia now dressed in a dark blue shirt and dark blue almost green pants, was sitting on a gray couch holding a cup of tea. She was shaking, David could still see the horror of the day’s events in her beautiful brown eyes! She was staring at the tea cup as soon as he entered the room, she looked up and in surprised cried “David what are you doing here?”

Equally surprised he responded “President Taylor called she said you wanted me here!”

Upon hearing this, Julia knew what Allison had done. “I never told Allison that she needed to call you, she must have read my mind. But nonetheless, I’m glad you’re here, you know my stupid husband hasn’t even come to see me. And besides you’re better company than Allison, every time I look at that bloody lip, I can’t stop thinking how next they’re going to come here and hold all of us hostage,” she cried.

“Who,” asked David?

“The terrorists that were shooting at me,” snapped Julia!

“It will turn out to be a nut job acting alone,” he replied reassuringly as she arose from the couch not listening to what he was saying. She went to a counter in the parlor to get more tea. She turned to him and gave him a serious look and asked him “why were the police held back from entering the square?”

“It wasn’t safe for unarmed officers to go in,” he replied in a matter of fact tone.

“No, I don’t mean them. The ARVs,” she replied in an intense manner as she moved closer to him. Her tone then turned more intense as she said “We were under attack, you, me, members of the public. Terry was blown apart.”

At this David’s eyes widen, he was concerned about her. She wasn’t just the woman he was assigned to protect but the woman he loved! “Ma’am, are you all right,” he asked in his hot Scottish accent.

Ignoring his query, she pressed “who would give that order? To hold back resources and leave us in the line of fire?”

“I can’t imagine that’s what went on,” he replied.

“Just answer the question, please David,” she cried impatiently.

He replied sheepishly, knowing what her reaction would be, “that would be an executive officer at S015.”

With this she gave a long intense stare and then spat out the name “Anne Sampson!” At this she moved away from him and back to the counter with the tea and began fiddling with the cups, as they began to fall. She inhaled and snarled “yes, that would suit her me being smashed to pieces!”

As she was fiddling with the cups, David walked over and said in a strong voice “ma’am, why don’t you sit down and let me take care of this?” His hand was just above hers.

There was a long tense passionate pause, the sexual tension, the passion, the love between them was coming to a boiling point, getting ready to spill over. Upon this, she sighed and began to sniffle. Her passion for him took over, she tried to kiss him but turned away. She wanted him to touch her. Then as sudden as the bullets were that morning, she declared in a barely audible tone “I’m not the queen. You’re allowed to touch me.” She needed to feel his touch, for her to be whole again. To speed up matters she touched the palm of his hand with her knuckle. With this simple touch, a sense of pleasure radiated through out his body. “This was it,” he thought! She collapsed her head on to his shoulder and wept! Feeling her hair against his face, he slowly drew her into a hug. This ordeal felt quite surreal for him, as if it almost wasn’t real! The hug grew stronger, more passionate, more intense, raw, it was simply pure emotion!

Becoming intoxicated by the moment, they move their faces towards the other. Their lips merely inches apart, their hot breath breathing upon the other’s face. And then in the purest fashion, it happened, suddenly and simply, she open her mouth and slowly but passionately pressed her lips against his and they kissed!

They kissed and pulled their lips apart nearly a dozen times. They were under a spell. They knew no time, no positions, no past loves. In that moment not even the events of the day crossed their minds. If was as if they lived in a world built purely on their passion! She almost forced herself into his arms. He quickly gathered her up in his embrace , his lips still being glued to hers and carried her to her bedroom!

He laid her on the bed, still kissing her, not letting her lips leave his! She dug her nails into his back not wanting to let go! Being caught up in the whole moment, he began to tug at the blue shirt, she lifted up her arms, so he could help her slip it off. 

Within mere moments, the shirt along with every other article of clothing she was wearing was cast aside on the floor with his pants and underwear, while their lips were still pressed together. She was naked before him! He kissed and licked her naked breasts.

Then it happened, they made love! It was simple and elegant but passionate. His skin against hers. His body against her body. It was exactly how they imagined it would be. He was gentle yet passionate. He was slow at first. However, as it grew more intense, he went faster. He made her feel things she had never felt before. He touched her in a way that no man she had ever been with especially Rodger could even compared to. Both were screaming and moaning. 

To David this felt amazing. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He tried to be gentle but with each passing second, his passion grew more intense! It was raw, it was passionate, it was intense. 

They made love three times. Each time they were satisfied. After the third time, they collapsed into each other’s arms softly kissing the lips of the other!


	8. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David talk about their feelings!

Chapter eight: Pillow Talk

Julia moaned a happy cry as they finished for the third time as David collapsed onto her soft breasts. "I may not be the queen but you sure treat me like the queen." 

"You deserve to be treated like the queen. You are my queen," he declared as he rolled onto his side and began to kiss her neck! "There is something I need to tell you!" 

"Mmm, what is it," she asked as she stretched out in the bed. "Darling I don't want to talk about anything serious right now!" 

"I know but this needs to be said. Tonight wasn't just about sex for me, I know this sounds crazy but today has been all about crazy from the moment we met at the coffee shop, I've been in love with you...I know that sounds crazy but it's the truth....I don't expect you..." 

Upon this Julia interrupted him with a passionate kiss! "It doesn't sound crazy my love because I feel the same, the moment you spoke to me at the coffee shop, I've been in love with you. I love you David, I know it's unseemly but it's the truth, I love no one else besides you !" 

At this David passionately kissed her! She bit his lip for a moment . She then gently pulled away from him and whispered, "stay with me tonight, I can't stand to be by myself! And besides I want you here right beside me!" 

"What about the others? Rodger? Allison?" 

"Rodger can go to bloody hell for all I care . And Allison, I'm pretty sure this was her idea for you to come over. She knew I needed you!" 

"She's a good friend!" 

"That she is. So...?" 

"So what," he asked in a teasing manner? 

"So will you stay the night?" 

"I would like nothing more Prime Minister," he replied as he pulled her into a soft kiss!


	9. A Heinous Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia share a laugh, meanwhile Allison learns of another threat against Julia's life!

Chapter Nine: A Heinous Crime

“What do you mean that I can’t meet with her,” cried Rob later that morning as Allison stood guard at Julia’s bedroom door? Julia had yet to emerge and of course, Allison knew that meant Julia spent the night with David. She hoped that being with David would cause Julia to wake up and leave Rodger. However, she hoped her friend would wake up anyways since it was rather unseemly for a former president to stand guard as her Prime Minister friend made love to her handsome bodyguard.

“She’s been through a traumatic experience, she’s not going to pop out of bed and be at your every beck and call,” snapped Allison to Rob. Rodger had yet to show to check on his wife. 

“She’s not going to get over this by simply staying in bed all day, the people need to see her out and about,” declared Rob.

“And you know this by almost being killed by a assassin or being held hostage by terrorists,” she snapped, referencing her own experience to let him know that he had no business commenting on something he had never experienced.

“No,” he replied meekly as he walked off in a huff.

Allison sighed, she hoped Julia would emerge from her room soon, since she was getting sick of dodging questions as to the Prime Minister’s whereabouts. First there had been a maid wanting to clean the room, then there were a few minor aides and now Rob, she hoped Rodger didn’t come along.

Meanwhile on the other side of Julia’s bedroom door, Julia, who was in the shower, giggled. “David darling come in, the water's going to get cold!”

“Coming,” he replied as he came into the shower and kissed Julia on the back of the neck. His kisses made her weak. She turned around to face him and kiss his soft lips as she pinned him against the shower wall. “Even if it could cost me my job,” he asked in between kisses?

“Sex with the Prime Minister, it’s a heinous crime,” she whispered in a conspiratorial tone as they both shared a laugh.

Outside Allison was still stationed outside her post at the door when Ethan came up. “Still no sight of them “he asked?

“No,” replied Allison with a shake of her head.

“Audrey Heller’s going to come here at noon today to talk to you?”

“Why on earth would she need to talk to me for,” she cried in shock?

“She says there’s going to be another attempt on Julia’s life,” Ethan declared?

“What,” cried Allison?


	10. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from Allison's past might be the key to save Julia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the James Bond movies be sure to read my James Bond Fanfic: 
> 
> Mrs. Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666

Chapter Ten: A Blast from the Past

It was now noon and Audrey Heller had just arrived in the parlor. Allison greeted her and they exchanged a few pleasantries . “First thing first, I want to apologize for my father’s behavior a couple of nights ago, it was inappropriate!”

“Thank you , I appreciate that but it’s water under the bridge. You said this was urgent!”

“Yes, the Prime Minister is still in danger,” replied Audrey as she handed Allison the birthday card she had been sent.

Allison quickly read the card and looked up. “Oh my God! But could this be just some crazy trying to scare the Prime Minister?”

“But wouldn’t they just send it to her? This is someone who knew of your connection to the Prime Minister, your connection to my father and me...,” argued Audrey.

“It couldn’t be,” declared Allison.

“But it is. After everything he still trusts you but he knew you wouldn’t believe it was him or wouldn’t believe that he still trusts you but he does . That’s why he contacted me, we never lied to each other.”

“What if I choose to believe everything you are telling me? Where would you go from there?”

“Give you the letter and hope it’s not too late to save the Prime Minister!”

“It’s not, I’ll tell her tonight, we can stop this attack and save her. But we are going to need help?”

“Him? I still don’t know how to contact him, he just sent me this card.”

“I know of someone who can find him,” declared Allison in a resolute manner as she stood up!


	11. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison enlists David's help in stopping the second attack against Julia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the latest chapter of my James Bond fanfic!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55953772#workskin

Chapter Eleven: Request

“Sergeant Budd, can I ask you something,” Allison asked later that day as David stood outside Julia’s office? Julia was meeting with Rob. 

“ Of course ma’am! What is it? If this is about last night, I can assure you I love your friend, I wasn’t taking advantage of the state she was in.”

“Oh I know you love her, this isn’t about that but I need your help. It has come to my attention that the threats against Julia’s life are not over. There is going to be a second attack!”

“What,” cried David?

At this Allison handed David the card that Audrey had given her. David read the card quickly and looked up “do you think this is some crackpot!”

“No. That’s why you’re here, I need you to find a man named Jack Bauer, see what he knows, see how you can stop this attack!”

“Bauer, isn’t he the bloke that ruined your Presidency?"

“No, I ruined my Presidency!”

“But can he be trusted?”

“That was my mistake last time not trusting Jack. That’s why I’m here and not at the White House. Jack’s the only person we can trust. Find him please. Along with you, he’s her only hope!”

“I promise I’ll find him Ma’am!”


	12. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia tells David some shocking news!
> 
> Be sure to check out chapter five of my James Bond. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/56226403

Chapter Twelve: Declaration 

Julia moaned as she soaked up David’s kisses that evening. She moaned again “I love you David!”

He fell on top of her the second time that night. “I love you too Julia” he said as he kissed her lips. 

“David there is something I need to tell you?”

“I hope it’s not serious,” he teased as he kissed her neck.

“Oh it’s serious but only for Rodger,” teased Julia as she kissed the top of David’s head. “I’m going to ask him for a divorce!”

“You’re serious,” he cried?

“Yes David, I love you! I want to be with you!”


	13. Jack Bauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns that Julia's life will be threaten again with her speech at St. Matthew's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 fans this is for you!
> 
> Also don't forget to check out my James Bond fanfic: Mrs. Bond: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/56886544

Chapter Thirteen: Jack Bauer 

David slipped out of Julia’s bedroom a quarter before midnight that night. Earlier that afternoon, he had found the man that Allison had requested him to find. He had sent him a message on a burner phone. He had received no reply until thirty minutes ago right when Julia fell asleep. All the message said was “the London eye, midnight.” He quickly got dressed and then slipped down stairs and took one of the security vehicles and dropped it off a few blocks away and then walked to the London eye. As he approached he saw a man with short blond hair, tan skin and haze, but tired eyes, he stood at 5’9 and was about fifty-four. 

“Are the man the man they call Bauer,” he asked as he walked up to the man.

“Yeah Jack Bauer but we don’t have much time. I’ll get straight to the point there is going to another attack on the Prime Minister!”

“What? When is this going to happen?”

“Three days from now when the Prime Minister is giving her speech at St. Matthew’s college, there is going to be a bomb.”

“What?"

“You heard me!"

“How do I know if I can trust you?”

“With all due respect, ask around,” declared Jack Bauer!


	14. Breaking Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison learns of the threat against Julia's speech at St. Matthew's and Julia drops a bombshell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out chapters 8, 9, 10 and 11 of my James Bond fanfic, "Mrs. Bond"
> 
> Chapter 8: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/57306454
> 
> Chapter 9: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/57670255
> 
> Chapter 10: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/58023931
> 
> Chapter 11: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/58375279

Chapter Fourteen: Breaking Ties 

“So he really said that there is going to be an attack on her speech at St. Matthew’s,” Allison cried as she sipped tea in her room that night?

“Yes,” replied David! He had told Allison everything Jack Bauer had told him! 

“My God, we need to tell her now! Where is she? Is she still asleep?” 

“Yes, I believe so! She was, when I left,” replied David as they could hear Rodger yell from Julia’s bedroom!

“What the bloody hell do you mean you’re leaving me,” David and Allison heard Rodger scream! 

Upon this they ran to Julia’s room to find that Rodger had finally decided to come home and was in a screaming match with Julia! 

“I mean, I'm leaving you, I'm filing for divorce. It’s done Rodger, our marriage is over! Pack your bags because I'm kicking you out,” declared Julia!


	15. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia learns of the newest threat against her life as those plotting against Julia are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out chapter 12 of my James Bond fanfic: Mrs. Bond: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/58738486

Chapter Fifteen: Resolve 

“I'm not going to cancel my speech based on the word of a man that murdered the Russian delegation at the UN and ruined your Presidency,” cried Julia. Earlier that morning as David and Allison told her what Jack Bauer had discovered. 

“Jack didn’t ruin my Presidency; he saved my life. He caused me to see the error of my ways. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t intervened. I know I wouldn’t be sitting here with you today and I wouldn’t have Ethan! Please listen to Jack!” 

“Allison I don’t know, I’ve been dealing with a lot, I just left my husband and I am pushing this RIPA 18, I just have a lot going on!”

“I know but you need to listen to Jack, I didn’t and that’s why in a matter of weeks my biggest rival in the U.S. Senate Abigale Claremont is going to become President. This should have been my second term! And it would been if I had listened to Jack!” 

Julia let out a heavy sigh! “Allison I just don’t know!” She then turned to David! “Dave what do you think?” 

“I could see the truth in his eyes! He wasn’t lying! What would he gain,” replied David!

“All right, he’s telling the truth! But I need more! I'm not going to cancel my speech based on one conversation! How do you find this guy?”

“Don’t know,” replied David! 

“Audrey probably knows,” interjected Allison! “I can call her!” At this Allison stood up and declared “I'll call her now!” With this she left the room! 

Once Allison left Julia suddenly said to David “do you really trust him or was that just for Allison’s benefit?”

“No, of course not, I saw the truth in his eyes!” 

“Well I trust both you and Allison with my life, so I suppose that’s enough for me. So now what should we do?”

“You just left your husband and learned of another threat against your life and you want to do that?”

“Yes, being in your arms is the only thing that calms me,” she said seductively as she got up and pulled David closer to her and kissed him, passionately!

David then gathered the Prime Minister up in his arms and led her to her bed and gently laid her on the soft sheets of the bed and climbed on top of her!

As Julia and David became entangled in their passion, Rodger arrived at an abandoned house on the outskirts of London. He entered the house and found Rob, Anne Sampson, the head of the metropolitan police and CSI Lorraine Craddock. Rodger looked at the three and declared, “we may have a problem!”


	16. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot against Julia thickens and Allison receives a mysterious phone call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check Chapter 14 of my James Bond fanfic "Mrs. Bond" 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/59377819

Chapter Sixteen: A Meeting 

“I can’t believe she finally left you,” commented Rob! “I know she’s been talking about it for awhile now.”

“Thanks for the heads up Rob,” snapped Rodger!

“Well this changes everything,” snapped Anne! “When you discovered Lorraine’s connection to the mob, you promised if she used those connections to permanently removed the Prime Minister that you would be Julia’s most likely successor and end RIPA 18! But that doesn’t seem like that’s going to happen,” declared Anne! “You were supposed to gain the party’s support by being the grieving widower but that’s not going to happen now that she’s leaving you! They'll choose someone else!” 

“Not necessarily, our next attack will occur in three days time, if we can keep her plans to leave me quiet, I can still be Prime Minister. And when I say we I mean you Rob after all, she is your boss!”

“I will do my best!”

Allison heard the phone purr in the early hours of the morning, as she reached for the cellphone sitting on the bedside table! She reached out and answered it with a dozy “hello?”  


“President Taylor,” cried the voice at the other end of the line!

Allison instantly recognized this man as Jack Bauer! “Jack,” she cried? “Jack did you talk to Audrey, I called her. I told her to find you!” Allison had called Audrey a few hours before!  


“No. We need to talk and I need you to come alone?”

“I really can’t come alone, I am a former President!”

“I know that but come alone as humanly possible!”

“What’s this all about?”

“I just discovered who’s behind this attack!”

“Why can’t you talk to Sergeant Budd?”

“I don’t trust him!”

“You should!”

“You’re the only person I trust!”

“Why Jack, I betrayed you!”

“That was a long time ago and you gave up your career because of me. I know I can trust you!”

“All right, we’ll meet, what time and where do you want me?”

“Midnight tomorrow at Westminster!”

“We’ll lose a whole day Jack!”

“I’m sorry but that’s the best I can do! But I promise you they won’t strike until her speech at St. Matthews!”

“Tomorrow at Midnight then,” declared Allison as she ended the call!


	17. A Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Taylor and Jack Bauer are finally reunited in an effort to save Julia Montague. Allison meets another rogue agent trying to save Julia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out chapter 19 of my James Bond fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666

Chapter Seventeen: A Source

“Stop here,” cried Allison to her security team at 11:50 pm, the next night, they were a block away from Westminster, as she rode in the back of a black SUV.

“But ma’am,” argued the leader of her security team as he parked the car! “It’s not safe, you can’t go alone!”

“I'll be fine, I have to do this alone and besides I have my tracker and my panic button if I get into trouble,” declared Allison!

At this Ethan, who was also in the SUV with Allison, grabbed her arm, “I agree, I don’t think you should go alone!”

“Ethan, I must go, I'll be fine,” at this she stepped out of the car and started walking towards Westminster.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Westminster hoping that no one would recognize her. She suddenly saw a figure emerge from the foggy darkness that had surrounded London! As the figure came into the light, Allison felt as if she was having an out of body experience. It was almost as if she was seeing a ghost! “Ja…ck,” she called as she could tell that the figure was indeed Jack Bauer!

“President Taylor,” he called as they locked eyes.

“Allison please,” she said as he moved closer to her. Upon this she actually pulled him into a hug. “I can’t believe it’s really you…, Jack listen, I’m so sorry about everything…,”

“We don’t have time for that, it’s in the past.”

“All right but what is really going on here? Why couldn’t I bring David, he’s the one trying to stop all of this. Why don’t you trust him? And who’s behind this?”

“He’s part of the police,” replied Jack shortly.

“Yeah so…,” retorted Allison.

“The so is that the police can’t be trusted…,”

Then suddenly another figure emerged and said, “the whole government except for her is corrupt, trying to get rid of her, MI5, MI6, the whole lot of them.” As this figure came into the light. He was not too tall but tall enough, he had tan skin, sandy brown cropped short hair and ice blue eyes. “That’s why I left!” Allison looked towards the man, he looked vaguely familiar. He approached Allison and said “President Taylor, the name’s Bond James Bond! I’m assisting Mr. Bauer in trying to stop the attack on the Prime Minister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the latest crossover twist? Also did you think there were sparks between Allison and Jack?


End file.
